Why She Smiles
by CuriouslySpeaking
Summary: He works for the company. He wasn't really supposed to be there. It was a mistake. But it led to so much more. She was the Second in Command. The one in charge of HIM. She was only supposed to work with him until it was sorted out. But she fell down the rabbit hole. And that is why she smiles.
1. 1 Unintended Run In

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues in any way possible.

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip drip. Drip._

Ian sighed, shaking his head slightly, clicking his windshield wipers to _ON. _It had been raining for three days straight. Most of the time it was a light drizzle, but every few hours, a large thunderstorm would shake the town/city to the core. Today was supposed to be nice and clear, with a few clouds passing by mid-afternoon, and yet here it was-the rain that stopped him from getting to work on time. Perfect.

Ian Kabra was a very wealthy man at the age of twenty-two. Hundreds of millions of dollars, stocked in his bank account, his home. All because of his family business that his sister, Natalie, had taken over instead of him so he could go and see the world. He'd been stuck in London, his hometown, up until the age of eighteen, the age when he got the job at Omega Inc., the company responsible for things such as protecting government websites. For a month, Ian was to go to Boston, a place in the U. S., for some type of networking thing. It was complicated. Basically, he was staying in Boston for a month for work, while looking around the place and city's around. He was looking for a place he could call home.

He was also looking for a person to call his. But he didn't know this right now.

Just as he got situated in the driver seat of his expensive rental car the company lent him, his phone rang. His shoulders slumped as he rolled his amber eyes. What now? Keeping his focus on the light ahead of him, he reached for his phone that was hooked to the car charger, and checked the caller I. D.. _Unknown. _Huh. Probably a wrong number. He hit accept, as to let the caller know so they wouldn't call again. He was also a bit curious. Ian had only just gotten this number yesterday and he already had an accidental call?

"Hello?" he mumbled, pressing on the gas slightly causing his car to slowly roll forward. "Hello?" he asked with a firm voice when no one replied.

"Oh! Hello. Is this, ah, Ian Kabra?" a feminine voice replied at the other end of the call. Ian instantly sat up, clearing his throat.

"Ah yes! Th-this is him." Odd. He never stuttered. Must be because this was most likely his boss for the upcoming mission.

The was a rustling sound coming from the phone for a moment. "Hm. Where is it?" the woman at the other end whispered to herself. "There! Okay. So you're heading to the Omega Branch building, on... Well, across from the Boston Public Library, correct?"

"Mhm," Ian muttered, turning left at the light.

"I need you to turn around and meet me at the main building. ASAP."

* * *

After dropping his phone, nearly wrecking the car (four times, in total), taking two wrong turns, and having to consult a gas station manager for directions when his G.P.S died on him, Ian Kabra had finally reached his destination: the Omega Inc. Main Building. There was a small parking lot, probably because the public was not aloud to enter the premisis, large marble steps on multiple sides, and then the building itself. Over six stories tall, what seemed like hundreds of windows, and a _lot _of workers. Yep. This was worth nearly wrecking five (or was it four?) times.

Stepping out of his car, Ian took a deep breath and let it out, slowly. Fresh air. This would be the last wiff of it he'd get before ten that night, since he'd be inside working on some hacking-case or whatever, working with only a few other people. Sighing, he began to walk up one side of the white steps up towards the large concrete platform. Once there, he sped-walked to the building, dodging other people here and there, until he finally got to the double doors. Right when he grasped the handle to one, though, the opposite door opened and out walked a woman.

The woman, whoever she was, was obviously young; early twenties at the latest, late teens at the earliest, if the job even allowed people that young. Her dark red-brown hair was held in a ponytail, unlike most of the other female workers, who normally wore their hair in a bun. Her skin was very pale, but that made her jade-green eyes stand out even more than if her skin was fair. She was a bit tall, and wore black jeans, a white blouse, and black flats, along with a few bracelets on her right arm and a jade necklace.

Whoever this was, she most definitley stood out from the othe women, and yet, she didn't. She looked completely average, but professional. It was... Quite _odd _how in five seconds, Ian already liked her better than any other person here because she was different from them all. Even him, who wore a sort of expensive suit-type of thing. His darker skin allowed his amber eyes to have that mysterious, amusing glint to them. His raven hair didn't really stand out that much.

Oh, yeah, that girl was WAAY different.

"Ah! You must be Ian," she stated. Nope, she didn't ask who he was. She already knew. "I've been waiting!"

"Uhm," Ian began to say something, but was cut off.

"Come on, then," the woman made a move with her hand towards the building, already walking through the door again. "Let's get to business already."

When Ian entered the building, he inwardly gasped. It was... Amazing. Beyond anything he would and/or could create for a building that holds, basically, hackers that work for the government. Marble floors, beautifully painted walls with great structure and design, art work and rewards and such, hanging on nails that you, of course, couldn't see. Two elevators lined the back wall, brass coloured doors and white buttons. Such a vague description, but just imagine the most fancy lobby-like room you've been in. Now, make it even _better. Fancier. _If you can, then you have a faint idea of what this place looked like.

"Ian?" A voice snapped him out of the trance he had been in. "Iaaaan? Earth to Cob-"

"Sorry," he interrupted, before she could say that... Horrible name. "Just-I mean-Wow."

"Yeah," the woman replied, letting her red-brown hair down from it's hold. "I know. The first time I entered this building, I was the exact same way, but easier to get ahold of when I started to drool." When Ian blushed, she laughed, throwing her head back. "Ha, I'd hate to see your face if you had heard what you were mumbling. 'So fancy. It's like a heaven I never thought I'd see,'" she told him in a false British accent, mocking him jokingly.

Shaking his head as he began to crack a smile, he pressed the closest elevator button. Suddenly, his smile was wiped off his face when he realized he had forgotten to ask her something-something very important. _Stupid! _he told himself.

"Ian?"

"Yes, ah... What was your name again, love? I didn't quite catch it."

The woman smiled a little more, her gaze shifting towards him. "Maybe that's because I never told you my name. Oh, and don't call me 'love.'"

"So...?" Ian asked.

"So... What?"

"What is your name, my dear."

"Watch it, Cobra," she growled, then sighed, smiling again. "It's Amy."

"Ah. Amy. Quite a wonderful name."

"Amy Cahill," she finished as the elevator _Dinged! _letting them know the elevator doors were about to open.

This was going to be a long day. Ian could already tell.

* * *

**Hey guys! Long time, no see. **

**I know, I know. This was really boring. But! This is just an intro to the amazing story that lies ahead, based on the song Sarah Smiles by Panic! At The Disco, hence the name.**

**So Stick around my lovelies! And don't worry, I'll try to update my songfics soon.**

**~Lovey**


	2. 2 First Day Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues in any way possible.

**Gaaah! The last chapter was rushed, quite a bit... Sorry! I haven't written in a while, like this anyways, and yes it's boring and I was too busy to go over it all..**

**So, yeah. I'm gonna work a bit harder on fixing my structure. And like said, yeah it's a bit boring right now, but wait! It'll get better. I don't really write dramas, so this is _soooo _NOT my major. Well, ****Onward with the next chapter, you!**

* * *

"Alrighty," Amy said as she and Ian entered her office. "For this 'mission' or whatever, I will be your boss. So, you will follow my rules, you will listen to what I tell you, and so on and so forth. Am I clear?"

"Somewhat," Ian replied, shrugging. Amy glared for half a second, then sighed, opening a file cabinet to retrieve their mission.

"Whatever."

"You say that a lot," Ian blurted out.

Amy gave him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow. "Say what a lot?"

Clearing his throat, he answered. "'Whatever.' You say _whatever _quite a bit."

"Uh... Okay? Anyways, here," she replied, tossing the file across her desk. Pushing some of her hair away from her face, she began to dig through a few drawers, noisily (**A/N is this spelled right? I'm too lazy to check right now...). **"Here is all the info you'll need. Use it wisely."

Picking up one of the files, Ian, too, raised a brow. "Are you sure this is all about the case?"

"Of course not, dummy," Amy snapped. "The file I gave you is the case-the packet is the information on the building, your office, and the schedule and such. I'm gonna go ahead and tell you that you'll be looking around mostly, today. If you're lucky, you might be able to skim through the file, but I doubt it. Oh, and yes, you will be able to look at it at home, but you won't necessarily have the resources."

"Love, I've been working for the company for a few years now. I have the resources I'll need," Ian told her, smirking.

"Oh really?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "So you know every single person here already, who knows exactly what's in that file? Every person who has seen what's going on? Do you have every computer file that show proof, that give you leads already stored on a hard drive?"

"Well, when you put it that w-"

"See, Ian, you don't have what you actually need. Now, your office is down the west wing of the building."

"I can see that," Ian said, flipping through the packet that was layed out for him. "West Wing, left side, number 106, right by the Communications Office. Oh, and the cafe' is an entire floor below it - am I really going to have to go _all the way _to the elevator just for a small cup of coffee?"

As she glared at him, Amy crossed the room to her laptop, logging in to no doubt send him documents and spreadsheets and the like. "Yeah. You are, Mr. I'm-so-pampered-and-lazy-I-can't-hit-a-few-buttons . And since when did someone decide to smart-talk their boss on the first day?"

"Technically, love, it's not my first day. I've worked for Omega since I was eighteen." Oh good grief. In just the five minutes they'd actually known eachother, he already had an annoying nickname picked out for her. And of course, it had to be something like 'love.' Sheesh, he was going to be quite a problem.

Sighing and tossing her hair over her shoulder, Amy shut her laptop in frustration and huffed her way back to her desk, which was cluttered with papers and files and pens and pencils and notes and scedules. Her main computer was in the center of it all, though, and it, too, was cluttered with many things that took up most of the memory. She pulled her black, leather chair up to her and sat in it slowly, automatically sitting back and crossing her legs and intertwining her fingers, making her look somewhat professional, to Ian at least. She blew a piece of hair from her face and let out a large breath, thinking how he was already annoying and as sly as a snake, forming the nickname 'Cobra' in her mind. Amy could tell he didn't like it in the first few seconds she had spoken to him, trying it out for the first time due to just how sly he LOOKED, because Ian had interrupted her and waltzed right into the building.

Perfect.

"Well," Ian said, making Amy drift away from her thoughts.

"Well, then," she semi-repeated, scooting forward to reach her computer. "Since you seem to already know where your office is, why don't you head there and check the file out? Let me know if it's too much for you to handle if it comes to that."

"I doubt I will do the latter, but if it helps _you, _I will be looking forward to doing most of the work in this here file, love." Amy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get out already, Cobra," she spat. "Not even ten minutes into knowing eachother, and I hate you already."

"Sure, love. Oh, and by the way," he paused for a second before exiting the room. "I wouldn't count on the first few minutes of simply speaking determine how you feel about me. Give it a week. By then, you'll absolutely dread having to even hear my name."

* * *

It was official: in such little time, Ian Kabra was already enjoying his job.

It wasn't because of where it was. It wasn't because he could basically do whatever he wanted during the one hour breaks, though he did like that. It was because of who his boss was. She was easily irritated, he could tell the second she stepped through the front door by how she walked. Don't ask how.

She was also very... Loose, per se. Most of the people Ian had worked for in the past had been very firm and strict and proper, only slouching when a mission was failed. Amy was the exact opposite. Based on Ian's observations, she didn't care about her posture, seemed organized yet messy, would be nice if you were cooperative, and was very, very intelligent. She didn't care about her looks. At all. Her hair looked as if it had been brushed through once and put up in a second, she was wearing something Ian's sister, Natalie, wouldn't wear in a billion years, even if it was in style, and the little things, such as her nails which were bitten to the nub, and her makeup, which wasn't really... There... all seemed barely noticable until you looked closer.

Amy intrigued Ian the moment he had layed eyes on her.

She was something you didn't see very often at jobs like these, especially when they require you to be the exact opposite. Well, that's what society required you to be. But still, Amy seemed incredibly plain and normal. That's what made her different.

Sighing, Ian shook his head and opened his office door. It was a regular room, truth be told. Red-coloured carpet, white walls, tall windows on the largest wall, a desk in the corner that held his main computer and drawers, filing cabinets, and a smaller desk to hold his personal belongings. A basic office, that's what it was. It would have to do. Ian carefully threw the packet down on the "Personal Desk," as he unoriginally called it, and opened the file, running a hand through his raven hair.

_January Fourth, XXXX_

_The following government websites were shut down unexpectedly on December twenty-fourth, XXXX: _(Every website listed was crossed out. Ian narrowed his eyes, wondering why he was given this case if most of the important information was going to be hidden from him.) _No record of any information from the owner/creators of the sites about if this was planned. Most likely a trained hacktivist._

_February Seventeenth, XXXX_

_Evidence was found after over a month of speculation from both the makers of the government websites and Omega Inc.. Omega inspected what was said to be the place that was traced from the signature left on the website: the picture of a blurred business card. Professionals, (BLANK) and (BLANK), said after asking people who had visited said websites and people from the city that wasn't blurred out on the card, some recognized the card to be from the business (BLANK) located in the state of Virginia, United States of America. After looking into the information, it was found out that the business had closed ten years prior._

_February Twenty-ninth, XXXX_

_No lead has been found. Further information to be disclosed._

_May Sixteenth, XXXX_

_Case closed on May fourteenth, XXXX, due to no leads nor more evidence. More government websites have been hacked since January, none of which are major. (_The rest of the page was ripped off.)

Ian's eyes widened when he finished the first and only page in the file-folder. There was absolutely no lead on this case, plus it had been closed some time ago. Why was it even being opened again? Unless some major website was hacked, or many minor ones, it should've stayed closed. It was just too weird for a hacktivist case. Had someone ripped the file due to this reason? Maybe taken what other papers were most likely in the folder? What if-

A sudden knock on the office door snapped Ian back into reality. "Hello?" a voice called.

Ian cleared his throat. "Yes, ah, come in please!" he called, turning around so he could sit in his chair. The door opened and in entered the one and only, Amy. "Come to tell me I can't handle it, already, love?"

"No. Not yet, anyways," Amy muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that, lo-"

"Don't call me that," she snapped, suddenly becoming serious. "I came to talk to you about the case."

"Oh, that. Well, if you ask me, there's no real case here. Just some piece of paper that shows no real evidence or information. Useless words," Ian said, thoughtlessly.

"That's what I came to tell you. There's no real information. We're truly starting with nothing on this case, but hey. We've gotta do it sometime, right?"

"I guess so."

Sighing, Amy sat on the edge of Ian's personal desk, moving the packet over. "Listen, Ian. This is going to really suck for you... For me, too... But we're going to have to literally start with nothing. Search for the websites that were hacked by simply guessing, locating a picture of that business card by looking at large Virginian businesses..."

"So you really did come here to tell me that I can't handle it, correct?" Ian ask, tilting his head.

"Uhg! No, that's not what I'm saying," Amy threw her hands up in frustration again. "It's just - it's just that fact you got here not even half an hour ago and you're already going to have to work on the hardest case we've ever gotten. Most of the time there's some type of factual evidence, but there's not. You get it yet?"

Ian chuckled, looking down at the floor. "Yes, love. I was messing around."

"Nice to know."

Ian acted as if he hadn't heard her and stood up, stretched. "Alright. So we'll start, officially, tomorrow morning, I guess? Over coffee? Yes, over coffee... Meet me at the cafe' tomorrow at nine. Until then," he gestered towards the door with one hand, opening it with the other. "My dearest."

Amy frowned, slowly getting up. "Okay... Weirdo."

Once she had left his office and he had closed the door behind her, Ian sat back down for the trillionth time that day. "Well," he whispered to himself. "Time for a coffee break. Then I'll get to work."

And with that, he was off to the cafe'

* * *

**Okay, I wanna know-is this TOO boring? 'Cause if it is, I'll ditch the idea. It's supposed to get better but, truth be told, I nearly fell a sleep writing this. I just wanna see where Im going with this. PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEW!**


	3. 3 Slowest Morning EVER!

**Oh God... This story is so boring. I'm sorry. It's a slow opening, for two chapters. One more and the real stuff actually begins, though! Please keep reading-I just started this based off of a hunch, so it's not the best. Onward with you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. WHYYYYYYYYY?!**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

"Gah! Shut up, damn alarm!"

A hand shot out from under the covers, whacking the chiming clock, knocking it down from it's special place on the nightstand that stood beside the small bed. Groaning, the person, who of course, owned the hand that sent the clock flying, swatted the covers off of themself, half-sliding and half-rolling of of the bed. The hand swooped down and grasped the screaming thing, silencing it.

"God I hate this thing... Stupid..."

Grumbling, Amy Cahill sat up entirely, yawning. It was only eight o'clock in the morning, and yet she felt as if she had been up for hours upon hours - probably due to the fact she had been restless all night. Fifth night in the row. She had no real idea as to why she kept on tossing and turning, not falling asleep, staying up until five in the morning staring at the ceiling. Actually, it could have been because of-

"Amy?"

The voice coming from her doorway startled her. When she was finally able to sit back up, she took a quick glance at who stood at the door.

"Jake! You scared the shit out of me!" she shouted/whispered. The man at the door simply shrugged.

"Sorry. I needed to come by-aren't you happy to see me?" he asked half-heartedly, crossing his arms. His dark, floppy brown hair sat in front of his eyes and it drove Amy up the wall.

"Fix your hair, you moron," she muttered, heading to the bathroom.

"Sheesh, someone's grumpy. Why are you being so quiet anyways? You're not at the library, you know." Jake walked right behind Amy, matching her step for step.

Scoffing, Amy flipped the switch on the right wall in the bathroom, causing a bright light to turn on. "Because I have neighbors right _there. _Last time I actually decided to yell at you for creeping me out, they thought I was being raped. Now," she said, quietly. "If you wouldn't mind." She made a quick gester with her hand as a sign for Jake to leave the room.

"Yeah yeah, I'll leave, though I JUST got here," he replied, his dark brown eyes glinting. "I'll miss you."

"Yeah right."

"Oh come on, Amy! Just play along for-," before he could finish, Amy interrupted.

"Okay, I'll miss you too," Amy said in a weird tone. "Now leave."

As he walked out the front door, he called back, "Byyyye!" and left. Amy muttered "doofus," and continued with her normal morning routine. She and Jake had been dating for a year now, ever since she had finished college. Everything was fine-exactly how she expected it to be when you dated someone like Jake, a silly, easily annoyed, young random dude, as her brother, Dan, said. But, the thing was that Amy wasn't looking forward to actually getting _serious _with Jake. She was only twenty-three, after all, and only recently out of college and getting a job that required most of her attention.

Speaking of her job...

Wasn't there supposed to be some new guy today?

"Oh crap!" Amy exclaimed, throwing herself at the bathroom door, fumbling with the lock. "God... Bless America..." After a second of struggling, she finally managed to turn the damned thing, twisting the knob and shooting out of the small space, jumping onto her messy bed and grabbing a hold of her cell phone. She turned it on, her fingers sliding over the numbers of her passcode; 2, 3, 8, 4, the first four numbers that came to her mind the day she received the phone. Three and a half seconds later, Amy looked at the business card her actual boss had given her the previous night before she left, letting her know she HAD to call this person by eight.

Turning her head to her clock, Amy read the time so quickly she had to check again, although she had her phone right. In her. Hand. It read 8:30. Woops.

Dialing the number, Amy softly cursed at herself, twisting a lock of her red-brown hair on her right pointer finger, listening to the ringing. Once it had rung five times, she hung up and began to call again. This time, it only took two rings for someone to answer.

"Hello?" a silky British voice asked at the end of the line. Amy felt butterflies automatically. Whoever this was, he sounded amazing... _You don't even know him, _Amy thought, _and you're already thinking he's awesome. God, I'm pathetic._

"Oh! Hello," she replied when she realized she had been sitting there silently for a little too long. "Is this, ah, Ian Kabra?" Even his _name _was awesome...

"Ah, yes! Th-this is him."

"Did he just stutter?" Amy muttered quietly. "Odd." Standing up, the jade-eyed girl opened her nightstand drawer and shifted the papers around looking for the info her boss had given her. "Hm. Where is it?" she whispered. Once she passed her old school work, she had finally found it. "There! Okay, so you're heading to the Omega Branch building on.. Well, across from the Boston Public Library, correct?"

"Mhm," she heard this Ian-person mumble.

Smirking a little (just a little!) Amy stood up and said, in a very serious tone "I need you to turn around and meet me at the main building, ASAP."

* * *

Once she had hung up, gotten ready, locked up her apartment, got in the car and drove to the building, Amy was feeling tired, already. It wasn't every day Omega got an important mission from the government itself. Normally, they just helped small businesses repair websites and create websites that were used to create more websites. But when she heard of the upcoming one?

Amy rushed to the office and grabbed the file, first.

Not two seconds later, most of the building was in that one room, but Amy was already in her personal office contacting her boss. That was when the mission became hers, and hers only. Or so she thought. When the end of the day came rolling along, she was given the news that she would be working with someone from outside the states, who was coming to Boston for a month. Some people might think that that would be a good thing, right? Not her. She had been hoping that this mission would have been hers and hers only. It had been too good to be true, even though it was only for a few moments.

Once someone from downstairs had contacted her about the newbie arriving, Amy had literally just sat down in her leather chair, allowing herself to relax. Again, too good to be true. She rushed to the elevator, nearly fell on her face five or six times before entering the lobby, and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed someone walking up the white stairs. Fixing her posture, Amy stood up straighter, holding her head higher, and sped-walked to the double doors. Opening them, her eyes squinted, her head turned, and she had to strain herself from gasping at the most handsome man ever to walk the earth-who was standing right in front of her.

Oh man... This was gonna be one hell of a month.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the little wait on a new chapter-my family moved and we had no internet for almost a -shudder- whole week. But, hey! At least it's here now.**

**Also, school's coming up soon... Less that a week and a half, actually. And that means: new grade (eighth, to be exact), new people (I AM going to be new to this school), new teachers, either Algebra II or Geometry (hopefully the latter), more homework, advanced classes, and less time to write. GAH! SO MUCH SHHH-STUFF. YEAH, STUFF. Sheesh. **


	4. Authors Note

Heya peoples! Lovey here.

I just wanted to let you know (fairly lately) that this story is going on a temporary hiatus. With school and extra stuff and just... Personal things, I won't be able to work on this for a while. Yeah.

Sorry guys.

~Lovey


End file.
